God of nightmares
by NeroReborn
Summary: Simon became a god after defeating the doctor who started it all. He wandered the world for centuries when he came across the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto and gets sealed as well. What horrors will this bring into the shinobi world? First Naruto X Cry of Fear crossover. Rated M just in case for gory descriptions.


Hey everyone! This is NeroReborn with his new original story. This is the first Naruto x Cry of Fear crossover so I'm very proud to be the first one to write this crossover. please rate and review because I've lost my drive for writing my other stories so I thought I would concentrate on a new one for a few weeks. I won't hold you guys any more. Enjoy the first chapter.

It had been centuries since the end of Simon's nightmare. Or should I say beginning. After Simon killed the doctor, He was cursed to stay in the hellish land and become the god of fear and nightmares. He gained the power to go back into the real world but had to keep his monstrous appearance of his normal body but with a deformed face, black eyes, and permanent bloodstains on his skin. He could also change into his form as a large man who wore a bag on his head and wield a chainsaw. He also gained the ability to summon creatures from the nightmare into the real world.

The world had restarted and he, being a god, survived the apocalypse. Humanity had risen again but at a lower level. They now used something called chakra to to do things that they couldn't do before like shoot fireballs and make water dragons.

Simon was walking in the woods when he heard a roar. He looked towards the sound and recognized the Kyuubi. Being a god, he needed to know more of the world so he did some research every few decades to learn the recent history. What surprised him though was that the giant fox was being absorbed into a small bundle in the hands of a blonde haired man by the Shinagami. The fox was completely absorbed and the man collapsed. The Shinagami looked at Simon and motioned towards the bundle. Simon looked closer to see a newborn child. The Shinagami then nodded towards Simon and the boy and vanished.

Simon noticed that the boy had a seal on his stomach but mostly noticed that it wasn't complete. There was still time for another spirit to enter the seal. Simon smirked and said, in a raspy cold voice, " _So the Shinagami wants me to look after this kid? I don't know, but it might be interesting to see what happens."_ With that he entered the child's mind scape.

Inside the seal was what could be called a sewer. Long tunnels with water covering the floor. There was also a giant barred cage with the Kanji for "seal" on it. Simon walked towards the cage. He stopped in front of it when a booming voice said **"Who dares to disturb me?"** A giant red fox appeared behind the cage. Simon smirked and said "I dare. Got a problem with it?" Kyuubi growled but stopped when he saw shadows leaking into the cage. Kyuubi then looked into Simon's eyes and saw that they were black. He then felt something he had never felt before, fear. He felt as if Simon's gaze could kill him in an instant or put him in an unimaginable amount of pain and suffering. Kyuubi wasn't just afraid, he was terrified.

Simon then said "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Simon, god of fear and god of nightmares." Kyuubi felt even more afraid but also understood why he was. Simon continued "The Shinagami wanted me to be in this boy for some reason. I don't know why but I feel that it might be more interesting than wandering the world for another decade." Simon then entered the cage. Kyuubi was about ready to cry in terror but then Simon separated the area behind the cage to two parts, the part that Simon was on then took to looking like the land from the nightmare.

Simon looked at Kyuubi and said "It seems that You and I will be room mates so I might as well know your name." Kyuubi was confused but too terrified to ask questions. **"Kurama, My name is Kurama."** Simon smiled, which looked full of evil and malice. He then said "Well Kurama, Things just got interesting for the both of us." Simon then started to chuckle darkly as he faded into shadows.

I looked at the Cry of Fear co-op and it gave me the inspiration for this story seeing as Simon is almost the only boss that you fight along with the different fighting styles he uses like using a shotgun, chainsaw, or a sledge hammer. As I said before, Please rate and review this fic if you find it good and give me some constructive criticism if need be. This is NeroReborn and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
